1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns apparatus for recording basketball game data during the game, instantly computing player and team derivative results useful in characterizing player and team performance, and transferring data to a personal computer for hardcopy reports or further analysis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many sporting activities, particularly competitive team sports, the progress and winning of the game is dependent upon a scoring system which generally involves the accumulation of points. The manner in which the points are scored, and the performance of the individual players are matters of interest to spectators and fans. Coaches and others concerned with maintaining and improving team and player performance are vitally concerned with such performance characteristics.
Various small portable electronic devices have been disclosed for enabling spectators to keep track of and tally game events. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,893 to Johnson, et. al. concerns a hand held battery operated device for recording won and lost points, and includes an electronic random access memory controlled by a keyboard, and a digital display. The memory contains individual storage locations corresponding to points earned and points lost for each play. Total points gained and lost are determined by displaying the contents of the counters. The Johnson, et. al. device, however, is restricted to a very specific functionality which is not applicable to the game of basketball, a game in which points are not lost.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,651 to Little concerns a miniature wrist-worn calculator that tracks points won and lost for the game of tennis. Two elongated multiple-digit displays indicate points won, points lost to the opponent, and the type of shots producing such points. As in the case of the aforesaid Johnson, et. al. Patent, the Little device is incapable of coping with basketball game factors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,826 to Johnson relates to a hand-held portable device for keeping track of the in-play and error shots of a specific type of shot made by a player in a sports event such as tennis. The device comprises a first display for indicating the percentage of the cumulative number of in-play shots relative to the cumulative number of the total in-play and error shots. A first key switch is provided to input each in-play shot, and a second key switch is provided to input each error shot. A microprocessor keeps track of totals and computes various percentages. No menu driven software is provided to instruct the user in the operation of the device. There is only one mode of entering data, and no provision for saving data.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,982 to Villarreal concerns a portable electronic scorekeeper device which allows the user to record the nature of plays and scoring in a baseball game. Data is entered through a keyboard and is viewed in multiple displays. The device includes a microprocessor for compilation of data, a printer for hard copy reports, and an interface to a publicly displayed scoreboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,188 to Metz relates to a sports statistic recording system having charts containing bar codes, a scanning device, and a personal computer. The computer is programmed to associate specific bar codes with specific players and game events. The scanned information is conveyed to the computer for storage and compilation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,033 to Puma, et. al. concerns a device for converting a box score in a hockey game to statistical data useful for coaches. The device includes a longitudinal carriage having an affixed timing chart, and a converting apparatus for deriving statistical data from the box score.
It is accordingly the primary object of the present invention to provide a hand held electronic device which enables the user to rapidly track performance information concerning players and teams during a basketball game.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object having a microcontroller and a menu-driven software system that steps the user through all functions and features in the device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature having an LCD window, and operable by battery power or AC current.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which can enter different displays upon the LCD window.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature of compact design adapted to be held with two hands, and having thumb-operable keys closely adjacent said window.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature having a non-volatile memory component which retains information after the power has been shut off.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature capable of transferring said retained information to a standard personal computer.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature of sufficiently rugged construction to survive being dropped onto a hard floor surface in the course of a basketball game.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature having the capability of saving data concerning games and rosters, and computing season statistics.
None of the patents described above, taken singly or in combination, describe or suggest the instant invention.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.